vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Fox
We're not tools of the government or anyone else. Fighting was the only thing... the only thing I was good at, but... at least I always fought for what I believed in. Gray Fox was a recurring character in the Metal Gear series and a wrestler for VGCW, and a former Casual Champion. Debuting at the start of Season 6, he was attacked and seriously injured by a disgruntled Phoenix Wright, leaving him out of action for the rest of the season, only to return at End Game 6 as The Cyborg Ninja he is more commonly known as. His career, and life, came to a tragic end when he was murdered by Nightmare Gabe. He was the first wrestler to debut in the 2K14 Era. In the Metal Gear Series Frank Jaeger had known fighting all of his life thanks to being forced to engage in wars as a child (Portable Ops). He was rescued by Big Boss and became a member of the U.S. Special Forces Unit known as Foxhound, given the code name of Gray Fox. He would need to be rescued once again, this time by Solid Snake, in the Outer Heaven Uprising (Metal Gear) before allowing his loyalty to Big Boss to turn on Snake in Zanizbar (Metal Gear 2). He was defeated but did not die in their battle. Instead, Jaeger sustained massive injuries that would cause his body to be outfitted with an exoskeleton suit. Because of the way this all went down, he went insane in his robotic body and cut people up for the heck of it when he resurfaced in Alaska until Solid Snake stopped him during the Shadow Moses incident (Metal Gear Solid). Later, he would be killed by Snake's clone brother, Liquid Snake, in a failed attempt to take down Metal Gear REX. Quick Version: He was a child soldier that grew up and became a cyborg ninja that got squashed by a giant robot dinosaur thingy's foot. In VGCW 'Season 6: The Courtroom Incident' Phoenix Wright had been wanting to get his hands on Solid Snake for some time and thought that moment would come on the Season 6 premiere after a backstage incident. Instead, Gray Fox would make his debut and try to stop Phoenix on his own. This would not be the case as Phoenix mercilessly took his frustrations out on Snake's friend in their Extreme Rules match, leaving Fox with plenty of scars and a decisive defeat in his debut. The following week, after discussing his debut match with Snake, Frank was ambushed in the car park parking lot by Phoenix, who smashed his head into a car window, gravely injuring him. After spending some time in hospital, he was taken from his hospital bed by a newly-rebuilt Proto Man in an attempt to save his life via cybernetic implants. After being out of action for nearly two months, he was contacted by Snake for his assistance with the Phoenix Wrights at End Game 6. Determined to get his revenge on the man who injured him, Frank agreed to help out his friend. Using his trademark camoflage equipment, he ambushed Phoenix in the ring, who let slip that this Frank Jaeger was different from the Frank Jaeger he knew of. Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed throughout the arena... The sound of an '''OBJECTION'!'' From the ramp came yet another Phoenix Wright, yet this Phoenix was covered in bruises and had his suit ripped. This Phoenix explained that the Phoenix Wright they had been talking to was not the Phoenix Wright they knew, but instead was a Dark, twisted Phoenix Wright from an Alternate Universe who was on a personal mission to kill every Solid Snake and Gray Fox in existance until he found a Universe where Phoenix wasn't screwed over by Snake. Not willing to let himself be killed (again), Gray Fox, Snake, and Phoenix teamed up to take on The Phoenix Force. After a long struggle, Phoenix pinned his evil double for the win. The only problem was...Gray Fox was now a cyborg for life. 'Season 7: The Cyborg Ninja' Now that he was back in action, he had to shake off the ring rust he had developed in his absence. Thankfully, Snake offered to shake it off for him in a match on February 11th, debuting a new look in the process. After a back and forth struggle similar to their ill-fated battle back in Zanzibar, Snake landed a CODECBreaker to take the victory once more over his comrade. Not to be deterred by this loss, he took to the ring again two weeks later to face two former VGCW Champions in Mike Haggar and Adam Jensen. This time, Gray Fox threw everything he had at the other two men, landing multiple blows and finishers, but once again came up short as the Mayor of Earth pinned the Assistant GM. After falling short multiple times, his first victory finally came on March 11th against a down on his luck Charles Barkley. Despite being hit by the Chaos Dunk, Gray Fox managed to pull through for his first singles victory. This win would earn him a spot in a Casual Championship Contenders match on April 8th, and to the crowd's surprise, Gray Fox would use his sneaking and pain-handling skills to pick up the win, pinning Wario to earn the title shot. Perhaps thinking ahead to that match occupied too much of Gray Fox's mind, as he would lose his next match, a triple threat against Groose and Little Mac, when he would leap outside the ring and and decide to watch Little Mac score the winning pinfall instead of attempting to stop it. Despite this, at End Game 7, Gray Fox will face Wario's brother, Waluigi: will the People's champion avenge his brother's loss, or will Gray Fox soothe his pain with his first taste of championship gold? Fox would enter Endgame 7 with a crowd firmly against him. Fox wouldn't let this phase him and prepared for the biggest match of his career. As expected Waluigi would come in to the roar of the crowd and prepared to defend his title, surely conquering Dracula meant Fox would be no problem, right? ...actually quite the opposite, Gray Fox came out swinging and had firm control for the first half of the match. No one had ever seen Gray Fox dominate like this and it managed to win over some of the crowd, Waluigi would eventually get some offense in eventually landing The Lousy Elbow on Fox, Fox however would kick out and would land a second Stealth Ryder on Wah and get the three count, Fox had done it, he had gone from approaching the chopping block to the new Casual Champion all while putting on the performance of his career! Only time would tell if this is the start of something great for his career. 'Season 8: Revengeance' Gray Fox's time in the sun wouldn't last long however; only two weeks after winning the Casual Championship, he would have to defend it against a resurgent Captain Falcon, and the pair traded blows in what was a very close contest, only to be caught by Falcon's patented Knee of Justice, and his reign was over after two weeks. After some time laying low, Gray Fox re-emerged for a series of matches in quick succession; the first of which was a Fatal 4-Way alongisde VGCW veterans Chief Arino & Octodad, and the relative newcomer Johnny Cage, who ultimately eliminated him from the match. A week later, he finally got his chance for revenge against Phoenix Wright for the incident that forced him to go under surgery back in Season 6, in an Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match, but unlike their first encounter, Fox would be the one to triumph over the Lawyer, gaining some closure to the events that changed his life forever. The week after that, he would meet the Assassin Ezio Auditore in the field of battle, and the Italian was desperate to prove himself, going after the Cyborg in a close contest, but the Cyborg Ninja ultimately prevailed. Over the next few weeks, Fox was recruited by Proto Man, the robot who had saved his life in the past, to help him stop The Practice's plans for World Domination. As Blues had saved his life in the past, he agreed to helping him, and while Proto was in trouble, Fox appeared from behind a recently-roboticized Dan Hibiki (or "Dandroid") and jumped him, sending him off to Dr. Light to reverse the process. A few weeks later he called out The Practice to send out one of their Robot Masters to fight. However, Dr. Wily wasn't going to play fair, and he sent out the Baldman & Flint-in-Steel, aka Nappa & Flint, to fight him in a Handicap Match; but right before the match could get underway, Flint's friend Barret Wallace ran to the ring to assist Gray Fox in helping save his buddy. Unfortunately, Nappa & Flint have had experience being a unit, and that ultimately triumphed over the pair. This would not deter him however, and a few weeks later he challenged the Little Mech to an Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match...and was met with not only a few solid left hooks to the face, but even humiliation after he used the Stealth Ryder on him to defeat him. It was after this defeat that people were beginning to lose not only their hope, but their patience with the pair, and they were relieved of their Robot Master hunting by the General Manager Gabe Newell, rewarding them for their efforts with a watch and a pack of peanuts. Needless to say, Proto was not pleased with this turn of development, and while he would later turn his back on Humanity, Fox continued to do his own thing, and he took on Ebisumaru on September 9th, and was subsequently taken down by the flamboyant doctor. Season 9-10: A Hard Life Lived Unfortunately, Gray Fox's story would eventually come to a tragic end. For some odd reason, Fox suddenly challenged Snake to a match the week before the mid-season PPV. Snake had no idea what was going through Fox's mind, but accepted the challenge, even if he still had his match against Illidan the next week that he had to prepare for. Gray Fox went all-out against Snake, managing to score two Stealth Ryders in a row before giving Snake the final pin. It was surprisingly a relatively one-sided match, though neither combatant seemed to mind. Snake would find out the reason for Gray Fox's sudden challenge during the PPV event. Nightmare Gabe showed up and returned from his hiatus after End Game 8, striking fear into the heart of the crowd and berating Baz McMahon for attempting to change the general manager without his consent. During his speech, Gabe stopped and noticed something off about the arena he was standing in. His cloaking device wasn't enough; Gray Fox was caught trying to attack Gabe mid-speech, and Gabe decided to use this newfound opportunity to demonstrate exactly what will happen to anyone that tries to stand in his way. He slammed Gray Fox to the ground and beat him so hard that you could almost feel his pain from the nosebleed seats. Snake attempted to run in and save his comrade, but the security team prevented him from getting anywhere close to Gabe, so all he could do was see Gabe climb on to the ropes and deliver one final stomp straight to the heart. It was over. Frank Jaeger had fallen. After his death, Snake mourned the loss of his friend throughout the remainder of Season 9 and throughout Season 10, and with the final act that led to The Nightmare's defeat and subsequent passing at End Game X, Gabe Newell stepped outside towards the pearly gates of Heaven, and who would meet him there but not Gray Fox, but Frank Jaeger, free from the cyborg enhancements which had affected him in the last year of his life, and he confronted Gabe...and offered his hand of friendship towards the CEO of Valve, and his killer. At long last, both Frank & Gabe's spirits were at peace. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Grey fox vgcw.png|Gray Fox before becoming a cyborg ninja. WE ARE NOT TOOLS OF THE GOVERNMENT.gif|I REMEMBER THIS CARTWHEEL